Harry Potter and Gryffindor's Ring
by Ro Montenegro
Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Number 4, Privet Drive he was ready for a summer full of pain and loneliness but a letter from Gringotts change his plans for the summer and , maybe, the Magical World as we know it… contains, Animagi, Marauders and MORE!
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**CHAPTER 1 : THE LETTER **

Privet Drive was a very normal street, thank you very much. Well, it was normal from September to June, but during the summer something extraordinary came to Privet Drive and made the vacations insupportable to the habitants of Number Four.

What's this something that makes the Dursleys so mad you may ask. Well this something's name is Harry James Potter. For the neighbors of Privet Drive he was a freaky, creepy, violent teen. For those who knew better he was a hero. But for his relatives, he was a curse. Not because of who he was, no, but because of what he was.

Harry Potter was a wizard. And he just had finished his fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, fought for his live and friend's at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and watched as his godfather was murdered by his cousin. Bellatrix. Just the name made him filled with hate. He hated her almost as much as Voldemort. And, of course, thinking of Voldemort made him think of something that made him as desesperate and miserable as Sirius's death: The Prophecy. But before he could get more depressed two official looking owls entered his window followed by Hedwig (his owl) and Pig (Ron's owl).

One of the owls had two letters, one with de MOM crest and the other with Hogwart's crest. Knowing this were his OWL results he opened the one of the Ministry first. It read:

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

O. W. L. Results

Approved Results:

Outstanding (O) (90%-100%)

Exceed the expectative (E) (80% - 89%)

Acceptable (A) (70%-79%)

Failing Results:

Poor (P) (60%-69%)

Disastrous (D) (50%-59%)

Troll (T) (0%- 49%)

Note: The + signs mean that the student had an over 100% and each + counts as another OWL.

The total grade is the one that defines the OWL.

RESULTS OF HARRY JAMES POTTER

Astronomy:  
Written: E (87%)  
Practical: E (85%)*  
Total: E (86%)

Care of Magical Creatures:  
Written: O (94%)  
Practical: O (92%)  
Total: O (93%)

Charms:  
Written: O (98%)  
Practical: E (89%)  
Total: O (94 %)

Defense Against the Dark Arts:  
Written: O+ (178%)*  
Practical: O++ (200%)*  
Total: O+++ (190%)*

Divination:  
Practical \ Total: P (65%)

Herbology:  
Written: O (90%)  
Practical: E (85 %)  
Total: E (88 %)

History of Magic:  
Written\Total: D (55%)

Potions:  
Written: O+ (112%)*  
Practical: O (96%)  
Total: O+ (105%)

Transfiguration:  
Written: O (96%)  
Practical: O+ (105%)  
Total: O+ (101%)

Total Grade: O (98.5%)

Total of OWLS: 12

*Because of an accident out of the control of the examiners' all the students have an extra 10% on this OWL.

* Highest Grade on Defense Against the Dark Arts in the last three centuries.

*Highest Potion Grade since Lily Evans-Potter (110 %)

Congratulations Mr. Potter!

Sincerely,

Amanda G…  
M.O.M.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry was dazed. 12 OWLS! And 10 of them were O's! Highest mark on three centuries? Highest Potion Mark since his mother? WOW! The firs coherent though he had was: Im so writing a gloat letter to Snape!

It was then that he remembered the Hogwarts letter that he had on his other hand and opened it. It read:

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you are the second best student on your year (Miss Granger's final grade was 99%). Congratulations! Please send an OWL with the NEWT classes you will be taking. Your book list is below.

On other note, you have been chosen by your Head of House and the Headmaster as Gryffindor's new Quidditch Captain. Again, congratulations.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.  
Deputy Headmistress

PS: I was very pleased to learn your OWL results Harry. Congratulations!  
PPS: Professor Dumbledore asked me to tell you that you have permission to continue with your D.A.D.A. club.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quidditch Captain. WOW. After reading the letter Harry Potter smiled for the first time since he arrived at Privet Drive.

Then he looked at the other strange owl and realized that it had a letter with the Gringotts crest, so he put it aside to open his friends' ones that had come with Hedwig and Pig.

He opened Hermione's first it read:

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dear Harry,

I just got my OWLs result. I got 11 O's and a E on D.A.D.A. I'm so Excited! How did you do? How's everything going? How are you feeling? You know I'm here if you want to talk. Well reply soon.

Love from,

Hermione

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry laughed. The letter was so Hermione. She was always trying to make him talk. But he was slowly going over Sirius' death. It still hurt al lot but he was getting better. He then read the letter from Ron. it said:

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hey mate,

How's it going? We just got the OWLs results. Hermione is barking mad. Seriously. I need someone to talk with. And the worst part is that Ginny is spending the weekend with Luna so I can't leave her with 'Mione. And the worst is that Dumbledore said that you have to stay with the muggles for another month. I'm rambling. Well I got seven OWLs. Always knew I would fail divination and History. Oh well. At least I gon an E on Potions. Mum's ecstatic 'cause I got more OWLs than Gred and Forge together. Well I gotta go, mum's calling. Write soon.

Your best mate,

Ron

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Typical Ron. Harry hoped he and Hermione sorted their feelings for each other. They were perfect together and everyone knew it but them.

He shook his head to clear it. Then he opened the Gringotts' letter. There it said:

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dear Mr. Potter

We're sorry to hear about your godfathers death. Please receive our condolences.

The reason for this letter is to inform you that Mr. Black placed you as his heir. Your presence is required tomorrow at our office at any hour for the reading of his will.

Sincerely,

Ragnok  
Gringotts manager

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He blinked several times to dissipate the tears that formed in his eyes at the mention of his godfathers death. He knew he needed to go to Gringotts the next day but at the same time he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let him and he wasn't on the mood to fight with the headmaster again. He knew Dumbledore was doing what he thought was better but he needed to understand that Harry had a right to know when something affected his life. So until Dumbledore understood this he wasn't going to try to repair his relationship with the headmaster.

He shook himself from these thoughts and tried to think a way to go to Diagon Alley without the Order and the Death Eaters knowing. That was hard. He sat there for a while before he suddenly jumped as the answer came to him. He needed someone that would take him and wouldn't tell anybody where he was. Someone that would protect him and bring him to Privet Drive if something went wrong. He stood and prayed it would work. Then he called:

- Dobby?-


	2. Chapter 2: The Reading of The Wills

_**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter people, sorry for not upadating earlier but mi computer died and my sister wouldn't let me use her laptop **__**L**__** ENJOY R&R **_

_**Love, Ro**_

**Ps. I don't own Harry Potter! JK does ****L**

**CHAPTER 2: THE READING OF THE WILLS**

Harry was under a black cloak on his way to Gringotts. Dobby was excited to "Help the great Harry Potter, sir, because the great Harry Potter helped Dobby". And because it was Tonks and not Moody on duty today he knew nobody would know he left the house.

He arrived at Gringotts, told Dobby he would call him when he finished and entered the building. Then he asked for the manager. He waited on a fancy looking office for five minutes until an important looking gobbling arrived.

- Mr. Potter, welcome. I'm sorry for the wait.

- Don't worry, Ragnuk. I understand.

- Yes, well shall we proceed?

Harry took a deep breath. –Yes, I think that's for best.

- Very well, Mr. Potter. Normally I would read the will out loud but as you are the only one mentioned here I think it would be better y you read it yourself. Here

Harry looked at the parchment not knowing if he was strong enough to read it. Then with a rush of determination began reading.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black.

I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, leave all my possessions to my godson, Harry James Potter:

-Number 12, Grimauld Place; on London

-Padfoot's Place; house at the outskirts of Hogsmade.

- Marauder's Isle; close to Hawaii. (It has a beach house)

Note: there are portkeys that will take you to the properties

- Black Family Vault (its full of dark artifacts)

-Vault 889 (my personal vault)

- Vault 714 (French Gringotts )

- Vault 525 (Italian Gringotts)

-Vault 745 (American Gringotts)

-25% on Pride and Portree

-25% on Flourish and Blotts

-50% Zonkos (your father has 25% there)

- 25% Quidditch Quality Store

-15% Madame Malkins

Also I give my godson the option to emancipate on his 16 birthday (J)

Finally I leave him 3 letters that are enclosed on this will and a copy of James and Lily Potter's Will.

Good luck, pup

Sirius Orion Black

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up and saw that Ragnuk was handing him an envelope with the Black Crest and with his name on the outside just under a drawing of Padfoot. He opened it and read:

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dear pup,

If you are reading this it means that I went and got myself killed. Oh well. I hope I went fighting. But let's not talk about that ok? Anyway there's something important and serious (wink) that I need to tell you. You see before you were born there was a prophecy made but I can't tell you it because I don't know it. Dumbledore told me he was going to tell you. If he didn't don't read the following paragraph and just wait till he tells you. If he did I just can tell you that we each draw our own destiny. Don't let anybody tell you what to do. It's your life and yours alone. Don't trust blindly on Dumbledore 'couse even he makes mistakes. I wanted to tell you the prophecy since the end of your fourth year but the old man put a memory charm on me so I don't remember it. But enough of that.

Hey I enclosed a copy of your parents Will. Know that the Potters and the Blacks are of the 5 richest families on England. So now you have the Potter and Black estate. It makes you the richest young man on England! Enjoy it pup. Rub it on Malfoy's face.(please pretty please) Buy a new wardrobe .Make Moony buy a new wardrobe even if you have to drag him to the stores. Buy a Firebolt 200, I heard its even fastest than yours! Buy it, pup, for me (insert puppy dog eyes here). Become an Animagi , prank, restore the marauders, make McGonagall scream and Snape cry. (you can do that charming his hair to wash itself J) Win the Quidditch cup and the house cup. Enjoy life Harry. Oh and about the animagus transformation Im sure you will find everything you need on the marauder's Map. You see, when we made the map we said we'll give it to our heirs. And a marauder is not a marauder without being an animagi (except Mooney but you know) so you just have to tap the map and say "I want to become a full marauder" and the potion will be on your hand. You drink the potion and it shows your animal. Don't worry the potion has a preservative charm on it so you can use it an it will work. The information to the transformation is in the library of Potter Castle.

Other thing our dear headmasters forbid me to tell to was that you don't have to stay with the Dursleys. You see all that crap about about the "blood wards" and bla bla bla its jus an excuse. You can stay at the Potter Castle. I would tell you more about it but Im sure your father wrote about it on his letter to you and it is on your parents will.

So, if you sign the emancipation papers and make the spell to make your magic undetectable (tap the marauders map and say " I solemnly swear I will use my magic to no good" and it will show you how to do it )until your sixteen b/day and you will be free! I know I know I'm best godfather ever.(grin) J

I have to say goobye pup. I love you very much . I want you to know that your mum and dad loved you very much too and that Mooney loves you too. Trust him. I love you. Enjoy life, enjoy quidditch, prank Snape and remember: Potter men always fell for redheads. I know you fancy her. Just tell her coughGinnycough. And she likes you too and not for just a silly crush (insert wink here). Well, Mischief Managed.

Seriously, (yeah right)

Sirius

PS. If you're wondering why the hell I didn't tell you this before, blame Dumbledore. That man is too manipulative for his own good.

PSS. The thing about making Snape's hair wash itself was serious. Please prank him many many times but make this one say: in Padfoot's memory or something. I want the credit for that one.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry laughed at the end of the letter. Of course he was going to follow the marauder's path; he had been thinking to do that for some time now. With the Twins gone someone had to keep people laughing. He re-read it and stopped at the part when Sirius explained that he didn't have to stay with the Dursleys. He was so mad at Dumbledore. The old man knew. And he didn't let Harry go and live there. Harry was furious with the headmaster. But he couldn't do anything about it right now so he asked Ragnuk for his parent's will.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Evans-Potter

We, James and Lily Potter, Heads of the House of Potter, leave all our belongings to our son and heir Harry James Potter. The Potter and Evans Estates which are formed by the following:

-Potter Castle (nobody really knows where it is because its umplottable)

-Prong's Place (a manor at the outskirts of Godric's Hallow)

- Number 15, bludger street, Godric's Hallow

-A Castle in Scotland

-Villa de la Esperanza, Madrid,Spain

- An apartment on New York, Florida, and Los Angeles in America

- The White Tiger (a manor in Italy)

- Wonderland (a manor in Paris, France)

- Potter Family Vault on the following Gringotts : London ,Italy ,Paris, New York.

-Gryffindor Vault

-Ravenclaw Vault

- Evans Vault

-Vault Number 558 (James Potter's vault)

-Vault Number 663 (Lily Potter's vault)

-Vault Number 648 (current school vault of Harry James Potter)

-25% on Pride and Portree

-25% on Flourish and Blotts

-25% Zonkos

- 25% Quidditch Quality Store

-Accounts on the Muggle National Bank on: London, Paris, Italy, Washington

Also we leave him two letters enclosed on this Will.

With all our love,

James and Lily Potter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up amazed that he could have so much wealth. Gryffindor Vault? Ravenclaw Vault? He had so many questions. He then realized that Ragnuk was handing him two envelopes. Both of them had the Potter Crest (*) but one had a lily on the back of the envelope and the other had a stag. It was their personal mark. He then opened the one with the lily.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

My Dearest Harry,

I fear that if you are reading this it means that your father and I are dead and that Peter betrayed us. I hope that you grew up happy and loved, but I know Sirius very well and he would go after Wormtail the moment he knew of our deaths. I hope, for your sake and Sirius' that I'm wrong. But enough of that. The past is the past and what happened before doesn't matter. I only have something to tell you about this Harry and it is: choose your friends and allies carefully and ask yourself many times if you can trust them with your life and your loved ones lives.

Well let's talk about you. I hope you are a well mannered polite young man. I hope and pray that you aren't a rule breaker, but with a father and a godfather like yours I'm not so hopeful. Just know your limit and don't cross the line between safe rule breaking and bullying like your father almost did. I love your father with all my heart but he was a prat when younger. Thankfully he grew up and I found out what a wonderful man he is and you should be proud of being his son.

My child, I know that by now Sirius have told you the prophecy. Be strong, my love. I know in my heart that everything is going to end right for you. Your father and I think we know what the power that the Dark Lord knows not is. You see, sweetheart, many, many years ago Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw had a baby. A beautiful red-haired baby girl named Alexandrea Gryffindor. But she isn't on the history yet. You see, Godric was the las founder alive: he killed Salazar after he betrayed them and left Hogwarts. Helga died when a spell went wrong and Rowena was murdered saving her daughter when the son of Salazar went after Miss Gryffindor. So Godric was left with nothing but Hogwarts and Alexandrea. However, Alexandrea fell in love with a powerful and rich wizard of that time: Marcus Potter. So Alexandrea married him. One day the son of Salazar remembered the only victim that escaped his wrath: Alexandrea Gryffindor-Potter. The young Slytherin heir was obsessed with immortality, just like Voldemort. Godric knew he wasn't the one that should fight this young Slytherin; his battle had been with Salazar. He knew his daughter; his beautiful and powerful baby girl had to fight him and win. But he, like any other parent, worried. So he came with a solution. Rowena had a diadem that contained all her knowledge, but Lady Ravenclaw wasn't a fighter. Oh, she could fight but the soldier was always Godric. So he took diadem and took all his knowledge and put them together on a ring that had a ruby with the Gryffindor crest on it. He then gave it to Alexandrea, who gained the knowledge of both her parents and won her battle easily. She killed her enemy but his son escaped at the last moment. The day after the final battle, the Sorting Hat, who received from Rowena the gift of vision (Ravenclaw was a true Seer) made the next prophecy to Godric:

_When there were four  
only one is left.  
The traitor trained  
his son his ways._

_Though now everything is right  
listen well and don't forget._

_In many, many years to come,  
the snake wont attack once more  
but when the pure blood line taint itself,  
with mud or so they will say  
a Dark Era shall then begin_

_But in the Darkness, a Chosen One  
son of the Flower and the Stag  
will need the power  
that lies on your hand  
So listen now and do as I say,  
because if not, The One shall fail_

_The power that a red stone contain,  
the one you just used to prevail,  
shall pass generations: from father to son,  
until The One puts it on._

_Then he will know  
but will have to train  
because in his hands  
the future lays.  
_

The rest of the prophecy was lost with time but the sorting hat assured us that only this part was needed for you to know what to expect, my son. We know it's you because Voldemort is a half-blood and heir of Slytherin, and with his birth a Dark Era begun.

The Ring of Gryffindor lies on the Gryffindor Vault. Every Potter man has tried it on their eleven but it hadn't worked. I'm sure that the ring will work for you, sweetheart.

. Now listen, my child to this prophecy, the Hat made it to me one day when I was waiting for the headmaster in his office:

_The Chosen One,  
nightmare of the Dark.  
Alone and lost he shall fail._

_But with the knowledge  
an Army he'll begin  
he will train them and their friendships win.  
But there are three that he will need  
by his side to prevail._

_The one his heart belongs to,  
a reason to fight will provide  
his guide when he doesn't know where to go  
the one that always bring him home_

_The one he looks when he asks,  
his sister in everything but law,  
even though blood they don't share,  
she has a place on his heart._

_The one he trust above all,  
the one that is his right hand  
his best friend on ups and downs  
his first best general._

_Together they will train and fight  
side by side  
hand and hand  
because if there's no Golden Four  
the Chosen One will be lost._

So you see my love, there are three people that will help you on your quest. But is enough of that. You will know what to do when the time comes.  
_  
_Lets talk about something else. Potter Castle. I know Albus will try to keep you from living there because he isn't on the guest list. You see we don't agree on the way he manipulates everything, so we didn't tell him where our houses are or that the Potters are descendants of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. But well. Potter Castle is as protected as Hogwarts. You can go there by a portkey that we left on the Potter Vault. Only say "Once a Potter, Always a Potter" and you will be on the Entrance Hall of the Potter Castle. Then the House Elves can explain everything about the wards and how to accept someone on the Castle to you.

I wish I was there to see as you became a wonderful young man I have no doubt you are today. I Love you, Harry. Enjoy life. Don't let the war dictate your life. Be strong. Fall in love and be happy.

I will always love you with all my heart,

Your mother,

Lily Rose Potter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared at the letter on his hands with a tornado of thoughts. _Another prophecy? Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? _ _The Army sure is the DA…I'm changing the name to Hogwarts Army. It fits better. Wow. I have to find the Ring as soon as I'm done here. _With that last thought he opened the letter that had a stag just over his name.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.

Hey son!

I know what happened if you're reading this, and you know what happened so let's not talk about it.

Ok. Let's get into business: PRANKS

You are my son, Padfoot's godson so you have to be a marauder. I bet Siri already told you about the map and the animagi revelo potion. Great. So, now into pranks. In my vault there is a diary with the marauder crest on it. It's the MARAUDER GUIDE FOR LIFE. It haves the Rules, every single prank we played, as a group or individual. How we made the map. Animagi tips, everything! But only Marauders can read it. You have to initiate your friends before showing it to them. You can read it because you are the Heir and the Alpha by blood. Take care of your Pack, Harry. Friends like that are for life.

Other Marauder secret is the Marauders' Hideout. You have to activate the map and the tap it saying: show me our quarters. Its one of the many rooms we found during our Hogwarts years. I think it was once a Guest Room, but when we got there it seemed that it had years without use. It have four bedrooms with private bathrooms, a common room, your own library that has the same enchantments of the one at Potter's Castle (Mooney's idea), a Prank Room with a Potions lab and a huge Marauders' Map and a Practice Room that is self updating with all the new muggle exercise machine , a dueling platform and instructions to create practice dummies. You and your fellow Marauder's can live there and feel free to decorate as you please.

Ok. Onto other things. You see, the Potter line are the only descendants of Gryffindor (and Ravenclaw, but when she married Godric she became a Gryffindor), and Hufflepuff never had children. When Slytherin betrayed the other three founders he lost all his rights as founder of Hogwarts. What I'm trying to say is that you are the last descendant of the founders. That means you are the Heir of Hogwarts. When you become of age (if Padfoot gave you the option to emancipate it would be on your 16 birthday) your title will be: Lord Harry James Potter of Hogwarts or just Lord Potter or Lord Hogwarts or Lord Gryffindor. I know its tiring all the titles. But, well. You will claim your right as Heir of Hogwarts when you put Gryffindor's Ring on.

About the castle on Scotland that it's mentioned on our Will, I think that by now you know that we were talking about Hogwarts. I know. When I found out that I owned Hogwarts I almost fainted. That means you can go though the wards. Meaning: YOU can apparete(?) and dissaparete(?) on Hogwarts. I know, cool huh? Ok there are a lot of other things but you would understand better after you put the Ring on.

I think that's all for now. Remember to take the Guide. And write on it too. And tell your fellow Marauders to write in there too. Ok. Prank Slytherins, play Quidditch, prank Slytherins, get loads of detentions, prank Slytherins, use the invisibility cloak to sneak out at night, prank the whole school, become animagi and help Mooney on that time of the month (grin), prank your enemies, fell in love with a beautiful redhead, please prank Slytherins, do well on your exams (roll of eyes, that was Lily's idea), Enjoy life, smile, laugh and have fun. And remember: trust your Marauder Uncles because "Marauders always take care of their own".

I love you, Prongslet (oh I almost forgot, you need a Marauder Name)

Mischief Managed.

Your father,

James "Prongs" Potter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry had tears running down his checks. He couldn't help it. His parents' advice and words of love were too much.

He took deep breaths to calm down. Within minutes he was all right. Then he looked up at Ragnuk, who had been silent the entire time.

But Harry wasn't paying attention to the goblin. His mind was working furiously. His parents knew Dumbledore was going to try to manipulate Harry, and they left him everything to choose his own path: the freedom to do Magic before being 17, the power to defeat the Dark Lord, a place where nobody could find him and encouragement to have fun, Marauder way. Well, he was going to use what his parents gave him. Finally he spoke:

Ragnuk, where are those emancipation papers Sirius was talking about?

_**AN: Well what do ya guys think? I love stories where Harry is powerful, independent and confident. Do you like it? Do you hate it? R&R! **_

_**Love, Ro**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Ring

_**AN: Here it is: the visit to the vaults and the meeting between the Ring and Harry.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter, JK does. **__**L**_

**CHAPTER THREE: THE RING **

Half an hour later Harry was on a cart with a gobbling in direction of Sirius' Vault. He had signed the emancipation papers and just had to wait until his birthday to be considerate an adult. Of course, he could do magic now, thanks to the charm Sirius told him about (he did it as soon as he finished signing the papers because he always had the Map with him). The only thing left after seeing the vaults was shopping for clothes and other things and then he would go to Potter Castle with Dobby. Harry had to employ the elf because when Harry told him he was going to his house to talk with his elves Dobby looked as if Harry just killed his puppy.

He saw Sirius' Vault first. It was huge and full of brilliant coins. The only thing apart from the money was a huge bike and a ring with the Black Crest. There was a note saying that the ring meant that Harry was the Head of the House of Black. He shrunk the bike and placed it on his pocket. Then he told the goblin to take him to his mother's Vault. That Vault was almost the same as Sirius'. Apparently all the important things where on the Family Vault. He asked the goblin if he could put half of the money that was on Sirius' Vault on his mothers' and put Sirius 'under Remus' name. He knew the werewolf would never accept so much money from Harry so he didn't gave him the full Vault. He didn't want to go to the Black family Vault because he knew that it was full of Dark artifacts so he asked the Goblin to put all the money from that Vault on the Potter family Vault and that he would take care of the Dark Objects another day. Then they went to James' Vault. It was even bigger than the others, but it wasn't full of only money. In a table on the middle of the vault were at least 50 books on different subjects' including pranking, and the Marauder Guide for Life. He shrunk them all and placed them on his pocket. Their next stop was the Potter Vault. The goblin told Harry that the money from the Black Family Vault would be transferred that afternoon. Harry nodded and placed his hand on the big entrance that had the Potter Crest on it and the door opened to his touch. Ragnuk had told him that he wouldn't need the key for the Potter', Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Vaults. Then he looked at the Vault and his jaw hit the floor. The vault was at least as big as the Great Hall and half of it was full of coins and jewels from floor to top. He was sure that with the Black fortune the Vault would be technically covered on coins.

The other half of the vault had loads of books, armory and some paintings and pieces of furniture. On the center of the Vault was a table with a letter, a little chest and a Ring with the Potter Crest on it. Harry went to the table, picked the letter up and read:

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry,

This chest has my engagement ring and your fathers's and mine wedding rings. Its tradition to give these rings to the eldest son when he becomes of age. Give two of this rings to the witch you want to spend your life with.

The Potter Ring is a Portkey connected to all the places you own, including Hogwarts. I mean every place you own. If you buy or inherit a house automatically it's added to the portkey. The only thing you have to do is say the direction and it will bring you there. It works even with anti-portkeys wards and only you and your wife or children can put it on. The ring also means that you are the Head of the Family.

All the weapons on this Vault answer to you. The only thing you have to do is call for them. Did you know that Godric Gryffindor made his own sword? Maybe when you use the Gryffindor Ring you cans make your own weapons. It's an art that is sadly lost.

With love,

Mum

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry opened the chest and saw a beautiful engagement ring that had a ruby with a little diamond on each side. Then he looked at the two wedding bands. The smallest fitted perfectly with the engagement ring and the other one was a simple but elegant gold ring. Then he looked at the Potter Family Ring and put it on. He looked at it for a minute and then took the Black Family Ring and put it on too. The two rings merged together as a ring with a ruby whose red was darker than before and both Family Crests on the stone.

He looked amazed at the two rings, but then shook his head and asked himself if he would stop getting amazed by the Wizardly World. He looked around the vault, stopping for a long time to admire the weapons and then asked the goblin to take him to the Ravenclaw Vault.

The Ravenclaw Vault was twice as big as the Potter one. It too was half filled with coins and jewels from floor to top. The other half what covered with mostly books. But there was a little part on the end of one wall that had two swords and a bow decorated with sapphires. Those were made for a witch so Harry didn't touch them. But he was interested on the books. He conjured a bottomless and weightless bag and put about 50 books that interested him on it. Then he took all the shrunken objects he had on his pockets, including his mother's chest and put them on the bag. He shrunk the bag and put it on his pocket. And finally he asked the goblin to take him to the Gryffindor Vault and told him to come back in one hour. Then he entered the Vault and almost had a heart attack.

The Vault was double as big as the Ravenclaw Vault. It, too was half filled with coins and jewels. The other half was full of armory and books. But Harry wasn't paying attention to that. No, he was paying attention to a little table on the middle of the Vault, with a beautiful Ring on it. When he went closer to the table saw that the ruby had the Gryffindor House Crest and on the inside of the Ring were the initials GG. With the heart pounding on his chest he took the Ring and put it on the hand were he didn't have the Black and Potter Ring. For a moment anything happened, then the lion that was on the Gryffindor Crest opened his eyes and Harry Potter knew no more.

Have you ever felt that you have always known something, but didn't understand it until suddenly you could? That was how Harry Potter felt. He knew he was inside his mind, the little like screens that showed his memories where proof of that. He was absently watching his first Quidditch game when the sound of someone clearing his throat behind him made his spun around and then froze. The man in front of him had messy hair like Harry's but instead of raven black it was light brown. His sky blue eyes twinkled in a way that reminded Harry of Dumbledore and his smile was kind but cocky at the same time. But it wasn't anything of this that made Harry stop. No, it was the Crest on his robes and the sword on his belt. This man was Godric Gryffindor.

The Founder chuckled at Harry's shocked stare.

- Hello, Harry. I'm Godric-

Harry snapped out of his shock and shook the hand that Lord Gryffindor offered him.

-Hello, Lord Gryffindor. It's an honor to meet you.-

The Founder snorted. – Just call me Godric or Rick. I always hated it when people called me Lord. –

- Ok, Rick.- Godric smiled at the young man in front of him. Then told him: - I'm sure you're full of questions- he waited until Harry nodded before continuing- That's why I'm here. To help you and guide you when you discover your powers. Ok first thing first. You are now a Master Oclummens and Legimmens, even better than Tom and Albus. If you look around you will see that your mind is organized and your memories are on screens and that you mind has wards protecting itself. You can look into this later, it will come naturally to you.. Now you know and can execute all the spells, charms, jinxes, hexes and rituals Row, Drea and I knew.

- Drea? Alexandrea's knowledge is here too?

- Oh yes. After hearing the prophecy she made me put all her knowledge here too. it's a good thing, too, because Drea was the first Elemental on our family. You see, after she married Marcus Potter they both went traveling for a few years. When they came back she told me she had saved an Elemental Spirit, an Spirit that controlled the elements, and that as a recompense he had given her the power to control the elements. She put that power and knowledge on the ring, son now you're an elemental.

- Wow. That's great. It's there any other super power I should know about?

- Well, you are a methamorphomagus, a multiple animagi, which means you can be any animal you want, magical or otherwise, after you manage the first transformation, Potions Master, can use telepathy, wandless magic, wordless magic, sword fighting, archery, foundry and are a very good dancer.

- Oh my god. It is possible to be that powerful?

Godric laughed at the shocked and awed look on Harry's face. – Well, some things, like your knowledge of Hogwarts, methamorphomagi, Potions and wandless and wordless magic will come to you like a second nature. The same with the dueling, sword fighting, archery and foundry. Which reminds me. You have to make your own weapon. If I'm honest with you I' think you should have many weapons: a sword, double swords, at least 5 daggers, a bow. And make them all like I made my entire armory, they should represent your personality and your way of fighting. You can mark them with a light bolt or something like that, and you should teach your Army to make and use their own weapons too. But I'm getting carried away. As I was saying, everything will come naturally to you but you have to build up your physique. In your case it would only take you a month to have the body of a person that has been training all his life but you have to keep your training. It will also help your Quidditch. I always put Quidditch as a part of my training; it helps with your reflexes. – Godric paused for a minute to let Harry digest everything he had been told.

- Ok. Powers and training aside, there's another thing I want to tell you. You see, all of us, founders had an immortal familiar. Sal's was the basilisk you killed, Helga's was a royal unicorn, Row's was a Lord Phoenix, named Adena and mine was an imperial Griffin named Aslan. As you are Row's and mines descendent Adena and Aslan will answer to you, be your familiars and your friends. You should call them when you get to your home. To call them you only have to say their names in your mind and ask them to go to you. But you should have your own familiar. All great wizards have one. Mmmm. Maybe we can get you one. Lets see. Harry , concentrate and request a familiar, say that you need a companion on your long journey, a friend in mind and spirit. Concentrate and wait.

And so Harry concentrated. He tough of his loneliness now that he had to prepare to his quest, of his need of a friend that wasn't human. He was concentrating so hard, he didn't see when a new presence, young and full of life and mischief, entered his mind. But Godric did. – Harry, open your eyes!

And Harry did. In front of him was what could be described as a white kitten. It had big purple eyes that looked at him with curiosity. But when you looked closer, you could feel the power radiating off her. It was beautiful. And suddenly, Harry knew, thanks to the new knowledge he now possessed, that this wasn't a kitten. It was a magical Siberian Tiger. At difference of the normal Siberian tiger, the magical one could use telepathy, change its size (it could be a kitten one moment and a full grown Siberian Tiger the other) and was immune to any physical attack, thanks to a magical shield that was always in front of her. And, like every magical creature, was very intelligent.

_- Hello- _Harry told her using telepathy.

-_ Hello, Master. _– answered a childish voice that came from the little kitten.

-_What's your name?_

_- I don't have one. I'm still too young, not even six months old, so my mother didn't know how to name me. Maybe you can name me._

_- mmmm . let's put you a name. How about Chloe. _

_- Chloe. I like it! Thanks, Master._

_- Just call me Harry, Chloe._

_-Thanks Harry._

- So Harry, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?

- oh, sorry, Rick. Rick, this is Chloe, Chloe this is Godric.

-_It's a pleasure, Master Gryffindor._

_-_ The pleasure is mine. If you don't mind me asking, how did yo know me?

-_ When I bonded with Harry, all his memories became mine. And some of my powers became his. Like the shield that protects me from attacks. And now I have some of his powers, like the ability to control the elements. I'm not as good as he is, but the elements answer to me to a certain extent._

- That's great! Harry, I fear our hour together its coming to an end. I will come once on a while to your dreams, mainly when you need me or when I want to explain something to you.

- ok, Godric. It was great meeting you.

- it was great meeting you too, Harry. – Said Godric with a smile. - Now, don't forget about everything I told you. I think you should start your training tomorrow. Take today off to have fun. Oh and remember to call for Adena and Aslan when you get home. Good luck , Harry

- Thanks, Godric. _- _ Then he looked at his new familiar. _When I wake up, will you be there?_

_- Yes, Harry. I will be there on your Vault._

And with that, Godric, Chloe and the inside of Harry's mind faded into black.

_**AN: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! About the familiars I always see harry with a phoenix and a tiger or something like that. Anyway he is a methamorphomagus because he never cuts his hair, he just never realized. And the foundry thing, its just that it plays an important part on this history the way Harry and his army made their own weapons but that isn't until about the middle of the story. Anyway R&R **_

_**Love, Ro**_

_****_


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping and going Home

_**AN; here it is: Chapter 4 Enjoy , R&R **_

_**Love, Ro**_

_**Ps. I don't own Harry Potter, JK does **__**L**_

**CHAPTER 4: SHOPPING AND GOING HOME**

Harry Potter was walking out of Gringotts, with Chloe on his arms and an invisible Dobby beside him, protecting him from danger. He had used his newly found ability to change his looks and now looked just as a young Godric would have looked. The only thing he had to change was his hair color and his eye color and nobody would recognize him. He cast a charm that temporally fixed his eye problem until he could brew the potion that would make it permanent. He casted a notice me not charm on his rings so nobody would notice them unless Harry told them about the rings.

Now, after asking Ragnuk if there was a way to pay without going every way with a galleon bag. Ten minutes after, he had been given a "credit card" (like the muggle ones but it only needs to be passed for the bill) for each of his Vaults and a muggle one for each account on the muggle world.

Now Harry was walking out of Madame Malking's with 20 new every day robes, 5 dueling robes, 3 dress robes, 2 pairs of dragon hide boots, 5 new cloaks and a dragon hide vest to use under the clothes and that gave the wearer protection against spells. Then he went to the pet shop and bought everything he needed for Chloe and two new perches for Adena and Hedwig. Then he went to Tim's Trunks and bough a seven compartment trunk, which had the three last compartments as a library (that he could connect to the library on his home), a dueling chamber and a living quarter for four people, with everything, kitchen, bedrooms, bathroom, etc.

He went to the apothecary and bought of everything. He knew that Potter castle had a Potions Lab, because Godric had been there when Alexandrea and Marcus were the masters of the Castle.

He even went to Knucturn Alley to buy some books, he knew weren't on the library oh Potter Castle. When he was going out of Knucturn Alley, he saw a magical tattoo parlorand, in a moment of craziness; he entered and asked the owner of the parlor to tattoo a phoenix on his back.

An hour later, he had a huge crimson and golden phoenix, which looked very much like Fawkes, on his back.

When he finished on Diagon Alley, he went to the Leaky Cauldron and had lunch. After that he went to muggle London and bough an entire wardrobe with clothes for everyday of a year. After that, he decided that he had everything he needed for the moment and asked Dobby to take him to Privet Drive.

Crack!

It was dark when Harry, Chloe and Dobby appareted on the smallest room of Number Four, Privet Drive.

With a wave of his wand, Harry had all his possessions packed on his old trunk (all of his new stuff was on the shrunken new trunk Harry had on his pocket). Then he conjured a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to the Order.

He put a charm so the letter would appear on the next Order meeting and told Dobby, Chloe and Hedwig to wait for a moment. Then he ran downstairs to the kitchen where all three Dursleys were sitting and announced:

- I'm leaving, and never coming back- His relatives looked at him for a moment in silence and then uncle Vernon stood up said:

-Good! Never darken my doorway again, boy. We won't take you back. And tell those freaky friends of yours that we don't want anything to do with your world.

Harry just nodded and went to his room again, where he scoped Chloe on his arms, took Dobby's hand and let Hedwig perch herself on his shoulder. Then he looked at his Family Ring and said:

- Potter Castle!

And, with a POP! They were gone.

Kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimauld Place

Every Order member, except Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, was sitting around the big table. The kids still hadn't left, because the meeting hadn't started. In that moment the kitchen door opened and in walked a greasy haired Potions Master and a grandfatherly looking Headmaster. Just as Molly Weasley was going to send her children and Hermione to bed, a letter appeared out of thin air on the middle of the table. Almost every wand was pointed at it and the room was suddenly on silence.

Then the headmaster did a series of complicated reveling charms and decided that the letter wasn't dangerous. With that he lowered his wand, and everybody, save Alastor Moody, followed his example. Then the Headmaster of Hogwarts opened the letter and began reading out loud.

- It's from Harry.

I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.

- Oh no- Remus Lupin, the only Marauder on Grimauld Place muttered so low that anybody heard him.

Dear Order, Weasleys, Dumbledore, Voldemort or whoever is looking for me,

Many looked confused, but others, like Remus, Molly and Dumbledore went pale.

Good Bye! See ya later! Adios! Sayonara! I left!

- WHAT? – Every person in the kitchen screamed, some with incredulity, like Snape, others with mounting panic, like Molly, Hermione and Remus, and others, like the three youngest Weasley males, with excitement.

Now you may be wondering why I left, where I am and what the hell I'm thinking.

Screams of: OF COURSE! ; HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ; HE'S GONE MAD! or ALWAYS WONDERED, MATE! Went though the people listening to the shocking letter.

Well I left because I'm tired of being treated like a child.

-You are a child! – screamed Molly and Minerva together

This is my war too.

- Go Harry! – went from the four youngest Weasleys.

Your excuses of me being underage are crap because at least one of you knows a spell to make underage magic un-traceable. (Insert disappointed eyes looking at Mooney here)

Everybody looked at Remus, with questioning eyes and he answered on a low murmur that wouldn't have been heard if the kitchen wasn't in absolute silence:

- When we were fourteen, we got tired of not using magic during the summer, so James and Sirius made their yearly project to find a way around the underage restriction. It took them almost the full year, but on the last day of term they did it. And it worked. We put it on the map so only the Alpha (that was James) could read it. Harry is the Alpha by blood, so the Map would show it to him.

Every single person was shocked. The Weasley Twins were the first ones to recover and said in the same, indignant tone:

- You mean to tell us that there was a way to do magic out of school for years and the only thing we had to do was ask Harry to explain the charm to us?

Remus nodded slowly at the twins that looked angry that someone outsmarted them, while Hermione, Molly and Minerva looked indignant that Harry would break the law and Ron looked plain jealous while Ginny just looked impressed.

Don't try to find me, you won't come even close.

- That's what you think! -

And you can't trace my magic because my dear godfather told me about the spell I was talking about on his Will, among other things.

Remus chuckled and when everyone turned to look at him strangely he said:

- Only Sirius is capable of helping Harry to break the rules beyond the grave. And if I know him, James left him something equally as dangerous on the hands of a Marauder.

This reminds me, tell McGonagall to prepare for another generation of Marauders.

Remus said: - see? While Minerva moaned thinking of what awaited her on September first.

And Snape that Padfoot left specific instructions for a prank against him. Beware.

If possible, Snape sneered even more at that.

Let Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George know that I will kidnap them the day after my birthday and they will spend the rest of the summer with me.

All the mentioned teens (save Hermione who still was indignant at Harry's rule breaking) grinned. They didn't doubt Harry's ability to escape the Order, after all, he escaped Voldemort many times before. Tough the twins looked worried because they were thinking of opening their shop that summer.

Tell the twins they can still attend their shop via owl.

No more worries.

Well, it's goodbye for now.

Mischief Managed,

HP

- THAT'S ALL? AND HE DOESN'T EVEN SAY WHERE HE IS, WHO IS WITH HIM OR IF HE IS SAFE!

-Molly, please, there's more.

Ps. I still will owl my friends but don't even try to put a tracing charm on Hedwig, Pig or any owl that will deliver a letter to me or on the letter itself. The consequences will be... severe.

Nobody but the teens and Remus believed the last part. They knew that Harry, like any other Potter, never made promises he couldn't keep.

-What do we do? – Asked a distraught Molly, who tough that Harry didn't have anywhere to go.

- We look for him. I don't think he is on Diagon Alley but is better be safe than sorry. Tonks, Kingsley, search Diagon Alley. Alastor, search the Knight Bus. Arthur, Severus, go to the Dursleys. Children, Remus, do you know where he could have gone?

The teens shook their heads. But Remus looked at Albus with a frown on his face.

- Albus, if he read Sirius' will, like he said on his letter, what makes you think he didn't read James and Lily's?

- What do you mean, Remus? – asked Molly

- I mean that James, Lily and Sirius left everything to Harry. I was there when each made their wills. Harry now have over ten houses all around the world, and Albus know as well as I do that any of us is on the guest list of any of the houses except this one. Accept it Albus, if Harry doesn't want to be found, we won't find him.

- YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE SHOULDN'T BE SEARCHING FOR HIM?

- Oh no, Molly. I'm just saying that you can search all you want but you won't find him. Kids, I suggest you have everything packed the first of August. If I know Padfoot and Prongs, they left him something to corrupt him so expect a great entrance. Good Night.

And with that the werewolf went to his room, wondering what his best friend's son had planned for the summer.

At the same time, in the middle of a forest close to Scotland that nobody but the Potter heirs knew about, a black-haired teen, a House Elf, a snowy owl and a Siberian Tiger, appeared in front of an ancient looking castle.

The castle itself was beautiful. It looked a lot like Hogwarts, just smaller. It had a lake and all the property was surrounded by an enchanted white wall, which had a set of large front golden doors that had the Potter Crest on them and that only let in those who were on the guest list or came with the Master of the Castle's permission.

The group walked to the entrance and as soon as they neared the doors to the inside of the castle, they opened to receive the Potter Heir and his guests.

They hadn't walked ten steps into the caste when an excited sounding voice exclaimed:

- Master Harry is home! Master Harry is Home!

And with that, ten House Elves launched themselves at Harry. After the Elves calmed down, Harry looked at them five were male, and five female. All of them used a uniform: the males black pants and a white shirt with the Potter Crest and the females used an old fashioned maiden uniform, with the Potter Crest, too.

One of the males, the oldest by the look of it, stepped forward and said:

- Welcome to Potter Castle, Master Potter, sir. I is Mickey, and this is my wife Maddie. We are in charge of the Castle. This is Kimmy, Fifi, Lola, Tami, Glayd, Romi, Theo and Bany.

As their names were called, each elf bowed or curtsied to their Master, and Harry nodded to each of them. Then he told them.

- It's good to be here. I'm Harry and this is Dobby, he will work here with you while I stay here and then come with me to Hogwarts on September. These are Chloe and Hedwig, two of my familiars. Later will arrive other two.

All the elves nodded. Then Harry asked about the wards, and Mickey, the one that was in charge of the guest list explained:

- The Castle's Wards are the same as Hogwarts, sir. But only those who are on the list can pass the doors, if not they could be in front of the outside wall and wouldn't see it, sir. I have the list sir, if you is wanting to invite someone you just tell I and I write their names on the list, sir.

As Harry knew all the wards around Hogwarts, tanks to Godric and the fact that he was Hogwarts Master, he was impressed with the protections around Potter Castle. After asking Harry if he wanted something and giving Harrys trunks and things to Tami to put them on his room, Maddie took them for a tour around the castle and the others elves went to prepare dinner.

Harry was impressed with the castle. It had four floors and one tower. The tower was the master bedroom that had five floors .The first floor of the tower was a sitting room about the size of the Gryffindor Common Room , that Harry wanted to remodel, the second floor, was the magical expanded bedroom, the third floor was a bathroom that put the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts to shame, the fourth floor was a big dressing room, half full already with fancy looking robes, to both wizard's and witches and Tami and Lola where filling it with all of Harry's new clothes. The fifth room was a study and personal library, with copies of some of the books on the library and a huge, comfortable looking desk, with some armchairs similar at the ones on the Gryffindor Common Room. All of the floors of the tower (except the bathroom) had a huge fireplace on the same spot and a big window that looked into the lake. The study had a balcony, too. The entrance to the tower was on the first floor behind a set of double doors that only opened with a password (Harry's was Canary Cream) .but what interested Harry more was that there were many secret passages. Maybe he would do a Map of the Castle.

The rest of the castle was as splendid as the Master Tower.

The first floor had the entrance Hall, with a huge fireplace to one side, the formal dining room, that had space to over 200 people, the kitchen, which had a casual dining room for 20, the Ballroom that was as big as the Great Hall, a huge sitting room, an indoor pool and a set of doors that lead to the backgrounds. The backgrounds had a picnic area for 50 people, a Quidditch Pitch, an outside pool, and lots of trees. There was even a three house that had 3 floors inside and was used as a headquarters of sort. That gave Harry an idea but he wasn't going to try it for another week. He needed to start his training first.

The second floor had the huge library that was almost as big as the Great Hall, a huge potions Lab, an Armory filled with lots of weapons, a huge Dueling Chamber, a Gym, and experiment room that the Marauders used to test their pranks and that would make the twins drool, a Game Room that updated itself with the newest muggle and wizard games, a casual Sitting Room, and many Common Rooms and secret rooms and passages scattered tough the floor.

The third floor was the guest floor. It had close to a hundred guestrooms with a sitting room and a bathroom each, another formal dinning room and, as the other floors, secret passages and common and sitting rooms.

And the top floor was the family floor, with about fifty bedrooms that had a sitting room, a bathroom and a study each. These rooms were double as big as the guestrooms and many times bigger than the dorms at Hogwarts. Harry choose five of this rooms for his friends and made a mental note to go shopping the next day for accessories for the rooms. It, too had a dinning room, sitting room and passages. At that moment Romi called:

- Master Harry, your dinner is ready!-

Harry ate dinner on the kitchen while talking mentally with Chloe. After dinner he went to the front yard and called mentally:

_- Adena? Aslan? Can you please come here?_

Almost a minute after, a ball of flame appeared in front of Harry, and a majestic griffin with a beautiful golden phoenix perched on his shoulder turned to look at Harry. The griffin was about the size of a lion and the phoenix was a little bigger than a swan. Harry admired them for a while until Chloe's mental voice said:

_- Hello, Master Griffin. Welcome, Mistress Phoenix._

Both animals turned to her and a female voice answered.

_- Hello, little one. Call me Adena and this is my friend Aslan. Am I wrong to assume you're our new master's companion?_

_- Yes, I'm his familiar. This is Harry._

_- Hello, Adena, Aslan. Godric told me about you._

This time a masculine voice answered:

_- Master Harry, it's good to meet you. I take it that you put Rick's ring on?_

And they spend the rest of the night talking about what Godric told Harry when he put the ring on and stories about the founders that the ancient animals were happy to share.

_****_

_**AN: what do yo think? The Castle as I imagine it is like a little Hogwarts. Phoenixes and Griffins are immortal. Well in my story they are What do you think? Read and Review! **_

_**Love, Ro**_

_****_


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

_**AN; **_

_**First, let me tell you how sorry I am. I know it has been months and that many were waiting for an update but my life has been chaotic: my uncle had a hearth attack and my mother, sister and I had to take care of my baby cousins (they are two years and 5 months old) for a month cause my uncle couldn't handle stress. Then when he got better I had lots of homework and had to study for the ICFES (they are the exams for the students that are graduating) and I only finished school last week. I GRADUATED PEOPLE! And my sister said I couldn't do it HAH! I was best of my class **__** anyway now I have three months of vacation to make it up to you guys. I hope there's still people reading my stories and I welcome new readers as well.**_

_**Well here's the new chapter. Enjoy! **_

_**Love, Ro.**_

_**Ps. I don't own Harry Potter. JK does. **_

_**Pss. **_Normal speech _mental speech _

**CHAPTER 5: FRIENDS**

The rest of the month passed smoothly for Harry. He kept his training routine and had now mastered sword fighting, archery, dueling and even martial arts that he begun studying alone one week after he begun to train. Apart from his physical training he mastered the animagus transformation (his firs form was a phoenix), wandless and wordless magic, methamorphomagic and now he could talk mentally over great distances.

His training showed itself on Harry's appearance. He stood at 6'2, not taller than Ron but then, who was? His muscles from Quidditch developed and defined more thanks to the countless hours he spend on his Gym and his hair was just over his shoulders, making him look older. All in all he looked handsome. Not that he admitted it to himself, of course.

Today was the day before his birthday and he was getting everything ready for his friends' visit. He re-decorated five rooms on the family floor with each of their tastes: Ron's was orange with framed Chudley Cannons posters on the walls; Hermione's was periwinkle blue with many bookshelves around; Fred's and George's were neon blue and brilliant red respectively and their studios were full on books about pranks that Harry had bought for himself and had already finished. Also, they had a secret door between the rooms that allowed passage between them. And Ginny's was purple with a little of everything: Quidditch posters, bands posters, and books about everything from potions to pranks. Also, every sitting room, including Harry's, had been redecorated and had now a TV, a stereo with many CD's and a connection to the wizardly Wireless, and many comfy looking furniture pieces that contrasted with each room's colors. He, too re- decorated his own room. Now it was red, gold and white and looked much modern.

He transformed the Tree House into a Head Quarters. The first floor was a training room with capacity for 50 people and had a dueling and sword fighting arena. it, too had a big armory room. The second floor was an infirmary, and the third floor was an operation room. It had a big table in front of a blank wall that Harry had transformed into a huge Marauders Map of all England and managed to mark not only the people, the dots and names colors changed indicating:

Green: Death Eaters

Black: Dementors and other Dark creatures

Gold: Order of the Phoenix members

White: HA (Hogwarts' Army) members

Blue: Muggles

Orange: Normal Wizards

Yellow: Aurors and Ministry workers.

Red: Voldemort and his inner circle

Purple: Harry and his inner circle (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the twins)

Pink: Unknown

It had taken him almost a week to finish the Map. Apart from that, he also made necklaces that had the Hogwarts Crest and made them portkeys that worked though any ward for the HA to go from Hogwarts to Headquarters (they only had to say "Sanctuary") and from there everywhere (they had to say the coordinates that appeared on the Map). Apart from being portkeys, they also had the Protean (?) Charm that the coins had and a tracking charm that worked even if the place where they were was umplottable. And lastly, when the said "Battle Time" the clothes they were using transformed on Battle Robes that were white and had the House Crest and Family Crest of the person that was wearing it. Also, Harry made eight other necklaces for him and his inner circle that were connected to the map and that warmed if there was an attack so they port keyed to the operation room and from there called the rest of the HA, they could also communicate with each other (like walkie talkies) and their Battle Robes were golden with the Hogwarts, and Family Crests instead of their House ones. Harry's had the Marauders' one and he was sure that as soon as he inducted Ron, Hermione and Ginny theirs would have it too.

All in all it was a productive month.

The day of his birthday, Harry woke up with a smile on his face. He was an adult! Dumbledore couldn't order him anymore because he was of age. He took a minute to silently thanks Sirius and then went to open his presents.

However before he could, his necklace warmed and Chloe entered his room running and told him in a panicked voice:

"_Harry! Your Map says that there's an attack on Diagon Alley!"_

Without thinking, he fingered his necklace and spoke: "Sanctuary!"

The Map showed that there were twenty Death Eaters on Diagon Alley and only ten Order members plus Fred and George (who weren't on the Order for not being "mature enough") fighting them.

He changed his PJ's into black battle clothes and conjured a black cloak that he put on and fingered his necklace saying: "Diagon Alley!"

When Harry arrived to the battle, it was clear that the Order was losing. Half of their members were down while only two Death Eaters were stunned. He immediately stunned other three Death Eaters that had their backs to him and then moved as he sensed a stunner coming his way. He sent another stunner to the man, who dropped to the ground. Then he casted a Petrificus Totalus to another Death Eater while the twins stunned their opponents. Suddenly all the Death Eaters, even the stunned ones, pork eyed away and all the Order members, Harry, Fred and George felt and unnatural cold.

Harry looked up and saw a dozen dementors sliding towards them. Without thinking twice, he used one of the charms Rowena had invented:

"Expecto Patronum Maxima! "

A dozen gigantic golden stags appeared out of his wand and attacked the dementors, ripping them to pieces and leaving only twelve black cloaks on their places.

The charm was used by the Founders when Salazar attacked the school with Dementors after his betrayal. Only those who were powerful enough could use it without going into a coma.

Looking up he saw that only Remus, Moody, Fred and George were standing and all of them were looking at him on awe. Remus was the first to break the silence.

"Harry?"

Sighting, Harry lowered his hood and answered:

" Hey, Mooney, Mad-eye, Gred and Forge!"

"How did you do that? " Harry looked at him, pondering what to answer, then said: " Not here, Remus. Let's go to HQ."

Then, turning to Fred and George asked: " Are you living in Grimauld Place?" Both twins nodded. -"Well, when we get there you go pack and tell the others to pack, too. Change of plans, you're coming with me today."

Both twins saluted and said:

" Aye, Aye Captain! " Before disappearing with identical POP's.

Then, remembering his ring would take him to Grimauld Place as it was his, he muttered: - _Number Twelve, Grimauld Place. _

And, leaving Remus and Mad-eye to revive the other Order members, Harry Potter left Diagon Alley.

Ten minutes later, all the Order members, the youngest Weasley Children, Gryffindor's resident bookworm and the Boy-Who-Lived were sitting around the kitchen table. All the teens, except Harry, had their shrunken trunks on their pockets, and, in Ron's and Hermione's case, their pet's cages on their hands.

Finally, Dumbledore began talking.

"Harry can you please tell us where you have been all summer? " While he was saying this, Harry felt a presence brush against his occlummency shields.

" You know, Headmaster, is rude to try to break into people minds without their permission."

Every pair of eyes turned to look at the headmaster with surprise. Dumbledore frowned at Harry.

"I was only testing your occlummancy shields, Harry."

The teen rolled his eyes. –"Yeah, right. Anyway I didn't come here to tell you anything, professor. I came to get my friends."

"I fear that you can't do that, Harry. Its safest here than anywhere else. I must insist that you stay here for the rest of the summer."

-" Thanks, but no, thanks." Then, turning to his friends, he asked: - "Ready to go, guys?"

However, Molly Weasley stood up and said forcefully: - "None of you are going anywhere! I forbid it! You can't go around unprotected! And you aren't going anywhere either, Harry! You are still a kid! And you can't live alone! You will stay here!"

-"I appreciate your concern, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm an adult now."

Everybody looked at him shocked. Then, Remus asked in a calm voice: -"Can you explain yourself, Harry?"

Smiling at the werewolf, Harry answered: -"Why, of course, Mooney. You see, in his will, my dear godfather gave me the option to emancipate on my sixteen birthday. As today is my birthday, it means I'm an adult and can do whatever I want and none of you can stop me."

"I'm afraid I can't let you." the headmaster sentenced and, before anyone could blink, he casted a stunner at Harry. The teen merely waved his hand and the stunner met a shield.

Everybody looked a Harry, shocked, but he had a bored look on his face as he turned to his friends and asked: "Are you ready to go?"

All of them nodded and stood up when Harry did. "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. We will be fine. See you later!" And with that a beautiful golden phoenix appeared over him in a ball of flames. After making sure everybody was holding a feather, took one himself and told Adana: _-"Lets go home"-._

And, with that, all the children and the phoenix disappeared in a ball of flames, leaving a gob smacked Order behind.

After he introduced his friends to his familiars on the front grounds, he opened the Castle's front doors and introduced his house elves, earning himself a deadly glare from Hermione, who didn't change her expression until Harry explained that he gave them payment and days off , and the elves told her how happy they were serving Harry.

Next, he showed his friends the sitting and told his friends all about his summer, leaving the second prophesy his mother told him about, the one about the three companions, out of the story. At the end they looked at him in stunned and awed silence. Finally, Ginny broke the silence telling Harry.

"I always knew you were going to be the one to get rid of that monster. I will help you and support you always. You can count on me."

After that the rest assured him that they would do everything on their power to help him. Then, Harry took them in a tour of the castle, having to drag Ron and Hermione from the Quiditch pitch and the library respectively, leaving their rooms last.

Their reactions were, on Harry's opinion, hilarious. They all were speechless; surprised that Harry knew them so well that he could recreate their dream rooms. Then, Hermione and Ginny hugged him and the twins and Ron patted him on the back, all thanking him profusely.

That night after dinner, when all the teens were in one of the common rooms, watching Harry open his presents, the young man couldn't help but think:

_This is going to be a great summer._

_**AN: ok its short and doent have a lot of things but it gets better, I promise! Anyway in going to start working in other stories but this one wont be forgotten. I have lots of ideas. Theres a story that I read recently and I loved the plot and the ideas the author has. Its Changing the Future: Reading the Deadly Hallows by Choices HP. I love her work regarding Harry Potter and most of her sotries of Twilight. She really catches the characters reactions. **_

_**Anyway I hope you liked it and remember the faster you review the faster I update. Thank you to all that are still reading this story. **_

_**Love, Ro**_


	6. Chapter 6: The End of the Summer

_**AN: Hey everybody!**_

_**Well first thank you to everyone that has reviewed its greatly appreciated and your compliments inspire me to work faster in this story. However some say that I'm using ideas from other story, if that was so then I apologize, but I want to make it clear that I didn't know and that I'm not copying other author's ideas, it just came to me when I was writing, but I ask you to remember that some people may have the same ideas.**_

_**Anyway I'm very happy with the responses to this stories and I would like to encourage the readers to leave their opinions and tips to improve this story. Also if someone has an idea that they would like me to use for this story I would be grateful for it.**_

_**I would like to thank everyone that suggested animagus forms, your ideas were great but sadly I can't use all of them, however it inspired me and I think the forms represent all the characters' personalities.**_

_**And thanks to keeperoliver for his useful information about Betas. I appreciate it! :)**_

_**OK with that out of the way here is the next chapter**_

_**Love, Ro**_

_**PS: I still don't own Harry Potter. Damn you JK Rowling! ='(**_

**CHAPTER 6: THE END OF THE SUMMER**

The rest of the summer passed on a blur to the habitants of Potter Castle. The day after arriving, Harry took them to Diagon Alley and bough them all a new wardrobe, both magical and muggle and a new haircut. They all argued, of course, but after Harry showed them his personal Vault, which once had been his mother's, and told them it was the smallest one, they resigned themselves. After that, they enjoyed the shopping. As they all were disguised, nobody recognized them and they could go without fear. Apart from the clothes, the students also bought their school supplies and a new trunk like Harry's each.

That week, the New Marauders and the infamous Weasley Twins, began training together, for a war that was as theirs as the Order's.

Harry organized a schedule, putting physical training on the early morning before breakfast, theory, history and research after breakfast, animagus transformation after lunch for three hours and magical training on the afternoon. After dinner they had free time for two hours and then, just before going to sleep, legimancy and occlumancy.

After beginning the training, Harry inducted Ron, Hermione and Ginny to the Marauders. After knowing their forms, thanks to the potion Harry had brewed in his month alone, they named each other:

Ron was a fox, named Rosso, that means red in Italian and Hermione was a kneazle, named Sage, which meant wise in French. Ginny, surprisingly, had two forms: a golden phoenix and a lioness. As both her forms had reddish fur and feathers was named Roux that means redhead in French; and Harry, who could change in any animal, had the legendary light bolt scar on the forehead of all his forms, was named Bolt.

Although Fred and George weren't full time Marauders, they too were given names: as they were identical hyenas, their names were Hysteria and Laugh.

They all understood that the war would be a great part of their lives and that if they wanted to survive, they had to train and prepare. Together, they worked hard and became a team, not just people who worked together to archive the same goal, but a true team. The got closer and, with time got to know each other better than before, even the Weasley siblings learned new things about each other.

By the end of the summer all of Harry's friends could take their NEWT's and pass them with O's and E's, even Ginny who didn't even had her OWL's; Harry, of course was even more advanced and intended to continue with the training his friends were receiving. If all of them continued their training, they would be more powerful than all the Aurors of the MOM. After a month of intense training he discovered that Ron was better at sword fighting and could be a Master in no time; that Hermione was better than any bowman in almost a century; that Fred and George could be Dueling Champions and that Ginny was the best of all of his "students" in every class. She always got the spells faster than even Hermione and every form of fighting came to her with ease.

After showing them the Tree House, they began planning the HA classes and ways to organize them as a real army. It was obvious that Ron was the best strategist so he was in charge of the Operation Room. Hermione was better at healing so she researched modern healing spells that were invented after the Founders time. Fred and George decided that the Army needed an Aerial Squad, so, after one of their "mental conversations", decided that they would attend the HA reunions and help Harry train this Squad.

After spending a month surrounded by Ron and Hermione's bickering and Fred and George's explosions, Harry and Ginny become closer and closer, until Harry realized that he was falling for her. When he found out she and Dean were never going out and she just said it to annoy Ron, Harry was so happy that he kissed her without thinking. When he realized what he had done he pulled back quickly and opened his mouth to apologize only to close it again when Ginny kissed him. After that the couple was practically inseparable and Harry made her his second on command, a decision the other four approved of because it was obvious that Ginny was the second best of them after Harry.

Even though they had a perfect summer, outside the safety of Potter Castle the war was getting worse. Muggles were attacked almost daily and even after Madam Bones replaced Fudge as Minister, the Aurors weren't able to keep up with the Death Eaters. Every day, after reading the Quibber (Mr. Lovegood stopped printing nonsense and started writing the truth about the war) their resolve to help end the War intensified more.

The day before leaving for Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were animagi, Occlumency and Legiremency Masters, were experts on Sword fighting, Dueling, Archery and Martial Arts, could apparate, could do the basics of wandless and wordless magic and were above the NEWT level on all their classes.

That night, before going to sleep, Harry sent a letter to the Order telling them that they would be at the Platform 9 ¾, then told Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts and Adena to flash herself and Aslan to the Forbidden Forest and to wait for him to call them.

September First, Potter Castle

That morning, Harry Potter was standing in front of four beautiful motorbikes. The black one was an inheritance of his godfather, Sirius Black. The other three ( one silver, one red and one blue) were gifts he gave Ron, Fred and George the day before, after giving Ginny a Firebolt 200 like his own and Hermione five ancient books from the Ravenclaw Vault.

Now, after climbing in front of Ginny on the bike, he pressed a button, and suddenly they weren't on the Potter grounds anymore, but on a street of London. He looked behind him and saw that his friends had arrived without problems. It was one of Hermione's idea, the charm on the bikes were like the ones on the HA necklaces. They said the destination and the bike was port keyed there. He followed the route he had seen on the Map of the Operation Room to King's Cross, the excitement of returning to Hogwarts making him smile the whole way.

On the King's Cross station, in front of the wall that hided platform 9 ¾ , Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur Weasley were looking everywhere for the six fugitive teens, when suddenly six persons stopped walking just in front of them.

In front of the group, looking as bodyguards, were two identical young men, of about 6,3" of height, vibrant red hair, dressed on stylish fading jeans, casual T-shirts over their muscular chests, with green Dragon hide boots and jackets and a mischievous air around them; the tallest male, of about 6,5" muscular, with shoulder length red tamed hair, black jeans, deep blue T-shirt and blue dragon hide boots and jacket was walking slightly behind another young man, of about 6,2", shoulder length, messy raven hair and green eyes that held years of wisdom and experience that no teenager should have and was dressed on dark jeans with a scarlet red fitting T-shirt over the muscular chest and arms and black dragon hide boots and jacket and was walking with an air of confidence and power. This last young man was obviously the leader, seeing the looks of respect and loyalty his companions were giving him.

The tallest female of the group (5,9") had brown, wavy hair that went to the middle of her back and coffee colored eyes, and was dressed in form fitting jeans, with a sleeveless white shirt and knee long dragon hide blue boots and jacket ; the other girl, of about 5,7" had straight, waist length fiery red hair with gold highlights and brown deep eyes that held amusement, was walking hand in hand with the leader and was dressed in a jean mini skirt, a curve fitting black tank top with knee long red dragon hide boots and jacket.

It was then when they recognized that this young men and women were the six children they were looking for.

Harry, holding Ginny's hand, watched in amusement as the Order Members looked at them in a shocked silence. Finally, Remus snapped out of his daze and embraced Harry, saying:

"Hey, cub. Good summer?"

That took the adults out of their shock and started greeting the teens. Mrs. Weasley looked divided between sobbing in relief and screaming at her children. Harry tuned her out as she ranted to her children, alternating between hugging them and scowling at them, concentrating instead on Remus.

"The best. You?"

" Well, after the screams stopped, and Dumbledore gave up in trying to find you, it was very calm." He said, grinning at Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his father's friend antics and turned to the rest of the adults that were looking at them with looks of both awe and disapproval.

" Wotcher Tonks!" Harry greeted her when she hugged him.

" Wotcher Harry! You gave us a right scare you know. Dumbledore was very worried for you."

Ignoring the Dumbledore comment as he was still mad with the ancient headmaster, Harry greeted the rest of the adults and then walked through the barrier that divided the magical and muggle worlds.

Harry stopped just a moment to admire the vision of the Hogwarts express and felt, just like every time he saw the train that he was going home at last.

After boarding the train and finding an empty compartment, the four friends went back to the order members to say goodbye. While the adults were busy saying goodbye to his friends, Harry took Fred and George aside to remind that he would be sending a message with the HA's first meeting via necklace.

At exactly 11:00 of the first of September, Harry Potter and his friends embarked the ride to the ride to begin a year that would change everything.

At that same moment, an ancient magical conscience was waiting impatiently for its new master to bond with her. Contrary to what many people thought, Hogwarts wasn't just some old castle, no, when the Founders built her, they gave her a bit of their magic and created a connected her with her charges; she was aware that the children within her halls were in danger from one that was heir of a man Hogwarts once thought as master, but lost all respect for when he tried to harm many of her young charges and her remaining Master and Mistresses.

Now, almost millennia later, Hogwarts awaited the young heir of her magic, knowing that a new era was brewing and that her halls would be the first ones to be graced by the future changes her Master would bring.

TBC...TBC

**AN: So, What do you think?**

**Ok this chapter is short but I began chapter seven already, however I'm spending a few days at my cousin's house so I won't be able to write for another week and a half. Don't worry I won't be gone long.**

**On the other hand, I'm looking for a beta. I need someone with great grammar and imagination, someone that isn't rude and that will help me correct all my mistakes. Any suggestions?**

**Finally, I need ideas in the big prank that the new marauders will play against the whole school. I'm open to suggestions.**

**Love, Ro**


	7. READ PLEASE

NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!

Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter. However I'm writing the next chapter and its almost finished. Im posting it with the first chapter of my new story. By the way, please vote on my poll. I really want your opinion.

Love,

Ro

Ps. My new story is an AU where James and Lily are alive and raise Harry and their other children. Harry is the Chosen One and the BWL and all that, he just haves his family with him when he fights the war.

Lots of love!

Ro


End file.
